One Pup
by JustCallMe.Catgirl
Summary: They say one person can change the world... Well, can one pup change a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**One Pup**

Just something I've been working on in my spare time, I had this idea, and I had to write it! So enjoy, there'll be more chapters to come!

**Chapter 1:**

**Poor Thing**

* * *

"There she goes!" An ugly man with a pitchfork and torch shouted, pointing towards a part of the woods. 

"No, over here!" Another man said, pointing to another part. None of them expected the little girl had run to the God Tree, a holy place where a hanyou like her had been pinned to that tree by the priestess from the next village over. The little girl collapsed at the foot of the tree, breathing ruffly. Her village had been corrupted by a monk, telling them she was an abomination, and that she would bring bad luck if she stayed alive. While she and her mother had been sleeping, they had stabbed her mother and were going to stab her as well. But she had awoken to the smell of blood, and saw the men standing over her mother with bloody swords. Her mother's last words were "Run." Then she had died. The little girls eyes filled with tears at the thought of her mama's bloody corpse. So she had run into the forest, where a hanyou like her, had once lived.

"Mama..." The girl said, eyes filling with tears.

"Mama, I don't like the dark..." She whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open, fighting to keep her guard up. But eventually, her exhaustion over took her, and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Miroku and Sango yelled, but Inuyasha ignored them. He was so stupid! How could he've let Kagome get hurt like that! The girl was unconcious on his back, bleeding from several wounds. Looking over his shoulder, he felt a stab of guiltseeing her face contorted in pain. His eyes brightened a little when he saw the hag's hut come into view. 

"Kaede! Kaede you old hag, get out here!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaede came out with a surprise look on her face, Inuyasha had never really called her by her real name before. Inuyasha stopped as fast but as gently as he could, in front of Kaede.

"Kagome needs help!" Shippo cried from Inuyasha's shoulder, taking the words from Inuyasha's mouth. Kaede looked at Kagome with concern.

"Oh dear! Inuyasha, what happened to the poor maiden?" Kaede said, helping Inuyasha carry Kagome into the hut.

"I- I couldn't get to her in time... The demon we were fighting, got to her before I could stop it." Inuyasha said, looking down at the girl sadly. Even Shippo knew it wasn't a time to tease Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango arrived moments after Kagome was lying safely on a mat inside the old hut.

"It's a good thing we were nearby." Sango said, unstrapping her giant boomerang. Inuyasha said nothing, staring off into space.

"I hope Mama is alright..." Shippo said, looking at the others sadly. The monk and demon slayer nodded. Shippo looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked more depressed then when Kikyo had disappeared for some time. Shippo crawled up on to Inuyasha's lap hesitantly, but Inuyasha didn't resist. Instead, Inuyasha put an arm around the small fox kitsune. Sango and Miroku looked affectionately towards the two, then silently got up and went to retrieve more water.

"Inu-san? Do you think Mama will be alright?" Shippo asked. Even Inuyasha couldn't conceal the look of surprise on his face, but slowly nodded.

"Kagome is strong. She'll pull through, I know it." Shippo was content with his remark, and slowly got up to chase Kirara. _'Shippo... Do you really think of me as your father?'_ Inuyasha wondered, looking at the hyper little kitsune chase the poor cat around the trees and through the bushes. Kaede came out of the hut slowly, and walked to Inuyasha, who was still staring at Shippo intently.

"Kagome-san will be fine in a few days, maybe even less. You and Shippo have nothing to worry about." Kaede comforted, seeing the gentle look on Inuyasha's face. She seemed surprised, but kept her mouth shut, and started walking towards the village. She had a fewrecoverers she had to see to today.

* * *

"INUYASHA I'M FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WATCH OVER ME LIKE A HAWK!" Kagome yelled. She had woken up a few hours ago, only to find Inuyasha wouldn't let her out of his sight, let alone allow her to move. 

"Feh. As if wench. Your injuries from yesterday are still pretty bad." Inuyasha said, scowling. Kagome sigh. She grabbed her bag and started rumaging through it.

"What are you doing now?" Inuyasha asked, trying to peak over her shoulder. Kagome muttered an 'oswari' comand, and Inuyasha fell flat on his face. She took out her extra pair of shoes because, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, he had thrown her other ones out the door. Saying osuwari every time he tried to get up, she walked out the door.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, muffled by the ground. Kagome stuck her head back in and stuck her tongue out at him, then continued on her merry way.

"I'm going for a walk, don't wait up!" Kagome said, marching off. The others nodded, slightly afraid of the angry miko. She vanished into Inuyasha's forest, not even bothering to wave.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once again, she was running through the forest, and once again, something was following her.

"Mama!" She heard herself scream in desperation, but what ever was following wouldn't give up. She felt warm tears flowing down her face. Suddenly she was on the ground, scrambling to get away from the scaley hand wrapped around her ankle.

"I've got you now, hanyou..." She heard a hiss, and looking back, she saw two evil red eyes emerge from darkness, and scarier, she felt she had seen those eyes before.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"No, Naraku!" Kagome woke up, glancing around the forest for her enemy. She looked up into golden eyes filled with concern, and gasped. Inuyasha looked sincerely upset about her discomfort. But talking to him could wait, she knew some one was in trouble, some one with connections to Naraku, and she had to stop him before he hurt the child she knew was in trouble. She bolted back to the hut, leaving Inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face. He shook his head and ran after her, wanting to see what she was up to.

* * *

oooo, scary! 


	2. Chapter 2

**One Pup**

**Chapter 2:**

**Discovery**

Heh heh heh, sorry about last chapter, I meant to put otou-san, but instead I put Inu-san... So, sorry! Thank you to all people who reviewed! I love you all!

* * *

EVERYONE POV: 

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled at her passing form. Kagome ignored him, a determined look on her face. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara looked confused. Kagome always came when Shippo called. Shippo looked ready to cry, and Inuyasha looked pityingly down on him. _That rules Shippo out of who Kagome's determined to see... What the hell did she dream that made her so upset?_ Inuyasha thought, concerned. _Only one way to find out!_ Inuyasha thought, and followed after the distressed miko.

* * *

KAG POV: 

Moments later, a terrified scream cut through Inuyasha's forest. _Shit! I'm already too late!_ Kagome thought angrily, mentally slapping herself. But none the less, she kept running towards the God Tree. She felt Inuyasha tense, he had already sensed who was there waiting for them...

* * *

OC POV: 

"AAHHH! STOP! LEMME GO!" The little hanyou screamed, kicking her attacker with her little legs. A tentacle was latched onto her ankle, dragging her slowly towards a bush of poison berries. Tears streamed down her face, and she felt the twigs of the bush tickling her feet. She started kicking harder then she had before, but it was no use. She felt her legs enter the bush next. She looked back, her little emerald eyes widening in horror as she saw her enemy...

* * *

INU POV: 

"Kagome! Wait! Naraku, the REAL Naraku, is nearby, we have to go get the group!" Inuyasha yelled at the back of Kagome. Kagome ignored him, in fact, she started running faster. He tried to grab for her, but was surprised when it burned at her touch. **She had purified him!** What the hell was that for! Kagome must be really upset! He had never seen her so... Concentrated. She looked determined to save whoever it had been that screamed. And the scary part was, _she had seen it before it had happened!_ Why else would she ignore Shippo? And purify him, for that matter? Unless, she had gone crazy again... She had done something similar to this last week...

* * *

**Flash back:**

"Go Inuyasha!" Sango cried from the back of Kirara. She swung her haraikotsu(sp?), temporarily distracting the giant ogre demon. Inuyasha slashed at the beasts back with his Windscar. Kagome strung her bow, preparing to shoot an arrow where the shard was lodged in the ogre's head. The giant demon swung around, hitting Inuyasha into a tree with one if it's hands like a person would swat a fly. Inuyasha crashed through 8 to 10 trees before finally slamming into the trunk of a large old oak painfully. Inuyasha crumpled to the ground, unconcious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, strapping her bow back onto her back and running towards the fallen hanyou. But before she could reach him, Sango was down, unconcious as well, and then Miroku and Kirara. Before she knew it, Kagome and Shippo were the only ones left. The ogre turned around to face the shivering kitsune and miko, laughing evilly.

"Hmm, who should I devour first? Maybe the little kitsune? Or perhaps the worthless hanyou?" The ogre sneered, picking up the cowering Shippo and the unconcious Inuyasha in each hand.

"Kagome! Help!" Shippo cried, struggling despretaly. Kagome was too frightened to move, and watched helplessly as the ogre weighed the two. He opened his mouth wide, threateningly running his tongue around his greesy, fat, black lips. Shippo screamed and struggled, looking desperately at the frozen Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed again. Kagome stood rooted to her spot.

"I choose... KITSUNE!" The ogre yelled gleefully, and moved Shippo towards his mouth painstakingly slowly. Kagome's eyes widened.

"OKAA-SANNN!" Shippo screamed, the ogre's purple, slimy tongue licked Shippo daintly.

"NO!" Kagome yelled. Miko energy shot out from her body, taking on a deep blue color. Her eyes glowed the same color, it was like her whole body had been enveloped in power. Inuyasha had woken just as a power surge from Kagome's body obliderrated the demon ogre, but missed Inuyasha and Shippo purposely. Inuyasha eyes widened. He had never seen Kagome with such a look of pure hatred and rage.

"Ka- Kagome?" Inuyasha said, catching himself and Shippo before they could fall into the ogre's ashes. He tried to step closer to Kagome, but was hit by the sudden burn of purification. Kagome had made a barrier around her body. Shippo squirmed out of his grasp and ran to Kagome's side.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo said, hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome's face became less stony, and her glowing eyes settled on the poor kitsune. Suddenly, the blue energy stopped, and Kagome passed out into Inuyasha's waiting arms. Inuyasha clutched Kagome tightly, wondering what had happened. Thats how Sango and Miroku had found them.

**End Flash back**

And since then, Shippo has called her Okaa-san.

* * *

there u rrr! next chapter coming soon! and Alexa (), y rnt u reading anymore? 


End file.
